


TFIL: One Shots Of Joy

by someawkwardwhitebech



Series: TFIL [2]
Category: TFIL, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Pulled from my wattpad from my earlier days of writing back in 2017 and 2018. :) (Before Jake Webbar, but if this gets enough kudos, I'll make new, fresh ones, which include him).
Relationships: Colby Brock/Elton Castee, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Elton Castee/Corey Scherer, Elton Castee/Heath Hussar, Sam Golbach/Corey Scherer
Series: TFIL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831693
Kudos: 10





	1. #Elteath: Pride Parade

The two were doused in the rainbow; their shirts matched their gay pride, their hands accessorized with the colors, their hands holding onto that glorified pride flag, and their faces painted to match.

A bearded man and a stubbled babyface had joined the gay parade. 

Of course, though, they had to take precautions.

Luckily, if Heath was ever assaulted for their pride, Elton knew how to defend him in a single hit.

Hopefully, it wouldn't come to a swarm of homophobic dickheads smashing in their heads with their "anti-gay" signs.

_What was so prideful about hating on someone's love? !_

Elton never understood the idiots on the sidelines. 

But, he did realize, however, that most were idiotic Christians misguiding the bible's words. 

And some were even closeted gays forced to come by their parents or friends.

_Why was religion such an issue in the first place?_

_We don't exactly know what God necessarily wants, he isn't talking to us directly and he's not sending some bitch ass, hatin', 'Christ compels homos' being to tell us to fuck off the surface of the Earth._

The bible was changed over decades n centuries, many different people had written the damn thing, and several were probably secretly fucking gay themselves!

Elton sighed at the blood-filled, burning, enraged sensation building in his gut.

He glanced over in the bathroom mirror, catching a glimpse of his lover entering. 

He pulled his toothbrush from his mouth and spat into the ceramic bowl, sighing softly as he pulled out a bottle of mouthwash.

"Pride parade's in a few hours, Elty."

Elton smiled meekly at the male and gargled the mouthwash swiftly. 

He spat it out and turned around, dabbing at his mouth with a cloth, silence casting over the bathroom.

"Are you proud to be gay?"

Elton choked on his saliva and cleared his throat, "W-what?"

"Well... it's just that there's going to be a lot of violence an-"

"I don't care who comes in my way, I'm not leaving you for shit, Heath. If people are going to fuck around and be nonchalant, religious, fucking homophobic dicks, fuck 'em."

Heath was shocked but smiled regardless, wrapping his arms around Elton's waist and cuddling his head against the other's neck. 

After a moment of comfortable silence, Elton glanced down and caught a glimpse of something rolling down Heath's cheeks.

"Heath? Baby, what's wrong?"

"The straights are trying to tear us apart..."

Elton smiled softly, gently tugging the male's chin up and towards him, "But they can't. You know that. If we get tossed in jail tonight, I'll just fuck you in there."

Heath flushed ruby red and groaned, "Elton-"

"I'm being serious, baby, the point is, they can't tear us apart."

The man smiled softly and nodded, "Okay..."

Elton smiled back and gently pushed his lips to Heath's mouth, tilting his head slightly before their noses bumped.

Heath reciprocated immediately, arms traveling to Elton's neck where they rested. 

The taller man wrapped his arms loosely around Heath's waist, simply pulling the male back when he pulled away.

Heath giggled and melted into his embrace, his eyes fluttering closed as Elton's had, too.

When they pulled apart, Elton smiled and gently pulled one of his pride flags from his mirror stand.

He waved it next to his shoulder and watched the younger male's eyes gleam brightly, a huge grin taking place of that old furrowed frown from before.

He leaned down and kissed Heath again, the other lacing his fingers with the hand that held the flag.

"To us," Elton smiled.

"To gay us."


	2. #Dat: Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devyn x Katrina :)

Bright green eyes were blinded by a sudden light. She glanced at her phone at the name on the tab. 

'😘 Kitty Kat 😘'

With a smile, she clicked the green phone icon and placed it gently against her ear, brushing her neatly done nails to her freshly dyed blonde streaked hair.

"Devyn, you need to get here like now! The guys left me to babysit Circa and the cabinets are going crazy! Please, hurry!!!" 

Devyn furrowed her brow in confusion, "What? Kat, slow down, what's going on?"

There was a sound of something banging loudly in the background, causing the female to flinch and stare at her phone in shock.

"IM IN A HAUNTED HOUSE, DEVYN, PLEASE."

Devyn sighed softly, "Okay, ya big crybaby, I'll be there in five, I leave for ten minutes to get us some food and this happens."

Kat squealed into the phone and rush outside, the clicking of the back glass door leaving Devyn in wonder. 

"What is going on over there?"

"You'll see when you get here, just please hurry. I don't want to be by myself anymore."

She stood up and hustled her way outside the coffee shop, donuts, freshly baked, and ready to be eaten, left in the bag as she placed it on her passenger seat.

When she had driven up to the house and clicked a button to open the gate, the house seemed silent and she didn't see Katrina anywhere in the front of the yard.

Devyn opened her car door and closed the gate, grabbing the bag of donuts and their two cups of coffee. She sighed to herself and headed towards the front door.

Katrina suddenly burst out, waving her hands in the air crazily, "Devyn, baby, you have to come see this, I mean it!"

Devyn sighed, handing her girlfriend her coffee and following her into the kitchen. She almost dropped her bags at the sight.

The glass shattered across the tiles, Circa was hiding near her father's office, and the cabinets were clashing open and close repeatedly.

"Kat, sweetie, I think we should call Corey and them."

"You think? Devyn, we need to go back home! Like, now! We can't stay here in our room anymore with these crazy guys!"

Devyn rolled her eyes, "Kat, calm down. We're not moving out of that huge ass room to your tiny apartment, okay? Especially when it's our best friends. Let's leave for a couple of hours, bring Circa with us, and call the boys."

Katrina nodded feverishly, gently wrapping an arm around Devyn's shoulders, "Okay, let's try that then. This is just freaky."

"It's really scary here, come on. Circa!"

The white, almost light pink, dog hustled towards them and rushed from the constant loud banging of the cabinets.

Katrina followed swiftly and Devyn hurried out the door, too. They traveled to Devyn's car, hearing the door swing open behind them.

"Get in the car, Kat."

Kat clicked open the back door, allowing Circa to hop in enthusiastically. She rounded the car as Devyn clicked open her driver side door.

As soon as she was seated on the passenger side, Devyn was backing out the clicked open gate and closing it once again.

She drove a few miles down the block, taking a few turns, before calling Elton.

"We'll be back in an hour, can you feed Circa for me?"

"Elton, we gotta talk."

Kat glanced over at her and sipped her coffee, trying to calm her nerves.

"Please, for Kat's sake and mine, STOP HAUNTING THE HOUSE! The cabinets are going crazy, glass is shattered on the floor, and Circa got so scared that she hid in the garage!"

The opposite line went silent, a small chit chat of Sam cascading through the speaker. 

Kat glanced over, hearing her close brother-like friend's name through the phone speaker.

Devyn huffed when Elton finally responded, "Is Circa okay? She didn't get hurt, right?"

"Thanks for wondering if I'm okay, Elton! You're two roommates could have gotten seriously injured!"

Kat was jokingly furious, giggling slightly but still feeling frightened. As Devyn finished her call and check up between Elton and Circa, she glanced over to see her girlfriend shudder.

She placed a gentle hand on Kat's cheek, caressing the flush pink skin with her thumb. 

She smiled and leaned towards the brown-eyed girl.

Her pink gloss pressed against Katrina's red matte finish, swirling into a sparkling strawberry in the sunlight.

Devyn smiled as Kat leaned back in for another comfortable kiss. They connected briefly before Devyn began to drive them to a nearby dog park.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Dev..."

"Yeah. Yeah, you are."


	3. #Corby: Finding Peace

Corey's arms around the brunette's waist, their legs dangling off the high mattress.

Colby knew it was over for him. He could never move again. Every once in a while, he'd find himself just too comfortable to dare move.

But he could never find rising peace in the knowledge that his lover was just as comfortable.

After all, those depressing thoughts latched onto his brain and shrieked into his face that his lover only did this so he was comfortable.

He had begun to believe that he had started making Corey feel terrible and uncomfortable, as if their relationship were toxic.

But, as if on cue, the bun of sweet and purity had dragged the male from his thoughts, snuggling into his neck with a low hum.

"Colby? Whatcha thinking about?"

The brunette always giggled at the other's concerned, finding it simply too cute not to respond in such a way, "What do ya mean?"

"You're always frowning when your thoughts are troubling you."

Colby smiled softly, "'M fine."

The movie was paused, a meek frown leaving an indent on his lips. 

"Babe?"

Colby shifted around so his legs were around Corey's waist, pulling the other against his chest and hiding in Corey's shoulder.

He sniffled gently and nuzzled deeper, "Just tell me, okay? Tell me if you're ever upset with me..."

"Cole, come on, I'm not upset with you, I don't understand."

The male sighed softly, "I just need confirmation that you're still okay with me..."

The sexy man with the bun simply grinned and pulled apart from the other, placing his hands on his shoulders, "I'm never NOT going to be okay by your side, Colby."

Colby smiled through his sniffling, the tears simply crowding his eyesight and annoying his moment.

The man gently scooted off the bed, hoisting his hands to grasp the male's thighs and hold him around his waist.

He stood and gently stood his boyfriend in front of him, pecking his lips with a beaming smile.

Corey's smiles were always contagious, sending bright rays of light to warmth his cold thoughts and shatter his shadowed heart.

He felt himself melt as the other stepped back and winked at him.

"To my beloved boyfriend, who I love so fucking much," the male paused and gently wrapped his fingers around a box behind his back.

He smiled even more at Colby, allowing the words to settle in as he took place on the ground, one knee placed in front of his back leg.

The brunette went from smiling to furrowed brows and a small gasp, "Corey-"

The man smiled even more and gently bowed his head, reciting what he'd been screaming at a mirror for weeks now, 

"With your beautiful blue eyes that seem to shine when I look at you and that warm smile you're always carrying when I'm around."

Colby felt warm droplets of salt rushing down his cheekbones now, hands covering his lips as he let out small sobs.

He wasn't depressed, not in the slightest. 

Who could be when a handsome man by your side for three years had finally been reciting out an entire play to your very existence?

"You're absolutely sexy body," the male smirked and winked, "And to our nights together when we're asleep and cuddling or awake and partying."

The brunette tried to smile through his sobbing, his face was probably bright red with how hot it had begun to feel in the room.

He could feel his face practically melting off from pure embarrassment, joy, love, passion, and god damn whatever other emotions were attacking his usually neutral heart.

"I absolutely adore your laughter, how loud you get when you're excited, and extremely protective you were of me at the haunted Ranch,"

"I was especially thankful to have you when my dog had died and when my mother passed away,"

"And I am especially thankful that you've stuck around long enough to make this day so special that you're sobbing and I'm about to cry, too."

The brunette let out a breathy, almost raspy laugh, trying to wipe the frustrating tears from his eyesight so he could see this glowing man of purity.

This hero that he loved; This sexy man he'd known and loved for so long; 

This absolute pure being confessing how much he loved every single thing about him at this exact moment.

"Will you marry me?"


	4. #Sorey: Abandoned Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Corey go through the woods in search of an Abandoned Village.

The two had never really done an exploration video with just them.

Sam held the camera in one hand, Corey's bag in his other as the male struggled to climb up the wall.

"Sam, we might not be able to get in here."

Sam put the items down and sighed, "Fine, I'll go first."

Corey gratefully hopped down and held out his arms, "Ready?"

Sam sighed softly and nodded, placing his hands on Corey's shoulders as the male picked him up with his arms grasping at his waist.

Corey rose him up onto his shoulders, Sam's hands finding their way at the edge of the wall, "Almost."

Sam carefully gripped the edge and pulled himself up, "How are you going to get up here?"

"There's a gate, it's locked. Can you see it?"

Sam carefully glanced around him, "Oh my god... Corey, this place is freaky."

"Come on, It's dark out here, Sam!"

"It's darker in here, and much more..." Sam trailed off and flinched when the bushes rustled inside, "Corey, I don't want to explore this place."

"Sam, it's just a village."

Sam huffed and carefully scooted towards the gate on the wall, clicking open the lock after jumping down. 

He swiftly opened it up and flinched as Corey came into view.

"Holy cow. It's fucking creepy in here."

"It's really tense. There's a lot of tension in here."

Corey stepped forward and handed Sam the camera, "Okay, I'll go first, come on."

Sam bit his lip nervously and didn't follow, "No."

Corey turned and sighed, "Dude, come on."

Sam glanced at the nearest village house, "We have flashlights, right?"

"Of course," Corey stepped towards him and grabbed his hand, "Sam, please, I'm not doing this without you."

Sam's eyes widened and he blushed lightly, "Erm, okay, fine..."

The two grabbed flashlights from their bags and turned them on. Corey kept his grip on Sam's hand, pulling the other beside him. 

Sam reluctantly followed along, his heart rate increasing, "I feel like I'm being watched, Corey..."

"Yeah, I'm feeling that too."

"We haven't even started recording and I already want to go home..."

Corey glanced at him, "Sam, come on, it's no big deal."

The wind rustled the bushes behind him, causing Sam to huddle against Corey for protection. Suddenly, the rustling was all around them.

Sam flinched as it grew louder, footsteps could be heard behind them.

Corey had a knowing grin on his face but didn't dare to face Sam when a sudden figure popped from the bushes and grabbed Sam's arm.

Sam screamed bloody murder, falling on his ass immediately and huddling right next to Corey's legs, shining the light directly on Colby's face.

Colby flinched away, "Oh god! I'm Blind!"

Corey snorted, "You got so scared, Sam!"

Sam groaned, "WHY?!"

Elton jumped out of the bushes next, grabbing Sam's arm with the light and pulling him into the bushes. 

"COREY!!"

Corey snorted again, falling to his knees with hard laughter. Sam gasped for air, hand resting on his chest as he heaved for air.

Elton smirked and chuckled, "Sorry for ruining your exploring video, but we had to."

"Perfect opportunity!" Colby agreed.

Sam grunted in annoyance, "I hate you all."


End file.
